


The Victim, The Vampire, & The Hunter

by alivocat



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis is a vampire, Athos is anemic, M/M, Modern AU, Porthos is a hunter, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivocat/pseuds/alivocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis is a vampire after Athos, an anemic human, while Porthos tries to protect Athos from Aramis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Victim

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a post on tumblr 
> 
> http://alivocat.tumblr.com/post/115701658487/theairisacid-mausii-theairisacid
> 
> so I decided to write it, this is the first fanfic I have written in years so bear with me, if you see any mistakes tell me!
> 
> And I'll probably switch around the POV for every chapter

Athos hurried his pace as another clap of thunder rolled overhead. The rain had threatened to fall all throughout the day, and it had to just start pouring now that Athos had finally got off from a long day of work at the office. Pulling up the collar on his coat, he splashed through the steadily forming puddles while walking briskly up the street to his flat.

A soaked-to-the-bone and shivering Athos trudged through the front door of his flat, miserable and ready for the unconsciousness that sleep (or passing out from too much wine, sadly he can't drink too much wine because it worsens anemia) would bring him. 

Walking through the dark flat, only the light from the city outside and his memorization of the place guiding him along. The squelch his steps made stopped when a shadow moved out of the corner of his eye. Upon further inspection, nothing in the room seemed out of the ordinary, but the hairs on the back of his neck still prickled.

Blaming it on the cold and fatigue, Athos shrugged and headed towards his bedroom. 

In the midst of putting on a warm and dry pair of trousers, Athos saw the shadow move yet again, this time by the curtain. Cautiously walking forwards, he pulls on his shirt and slowly pulls back to find... nothing. 

Athos sighed with relief. Sadly this wasn't to last, for as soon as his demeanor relaxed, a voice spoke a few centimeters from his ear.

"Honestly, I thought you looked better without the shirt on," 

With amazing speed, Athos was pinned to the wall by the intruder. Athos forgot all thoughts of struggle when he stared into the stranger’s eyes, which clouded his mind. He could feel his whole body pressed against him, lithe, but muscular enough that he wouldn't doubt the man could easily snap him in half. The man was also very warm, the perfect remedy to the horribly dreadful weather he had suffered through.

The man leaned in, a dark look in his eyes. Athos could have sworn that his eyes flickered red before the man slowly moved towards his neck.

At first he didn't feel anything but the smooth lips on his neck, then the man had sunk his teeth into his neck. Athos' blood felt on fire at this point, this person was like a drug. 

The stranger suddenly pulled away and coughed and hacked. He looked thoroughly disgusted. Immediately snapping out of his stupor, Athos reached up to his neck and felt two puncture marks. 

"Why is your blood so... disgusting?" He said behind his arm, still coughing. Athos realized what was going on and rather bemusedly and kinda pissed off, replied,

"I'm anemic," and crossed his arms. He simply stated an "Ah" at that, 

"Then you need to take something for it because I am not going to drink horrible blood like that," 

"Why do you think I'll let you drink my blood?"

"Why do you think I'll give you a choice?"

"Just find someone else,"

"I want /you/," he said stubbornly, God this guy was annoying. "You know what? You're seeing a doctor, and I am going to make /sure/ you get better,"

"So you can just kill me?"

"That's the idea," he smiled, teeth bared just a bit.

"Whatever, I just need sleep right now, bother me about this later," Athos ran his hand through his hair exasperated and done with this bullshit. Having to deal with a busy day at work then a prick of a vampire wasn't exactly peaches and roses.

"Fine, I'll check in on you soon then," he said with a certain finality. Athos stopped him just before he was going to leave, 

"One last thing, what's your name? I should at least know that about you" 

"... Aramis," and then he disappeared. 

Thoroughly freaked out, Athos grabbed a bottle of wine from his bedside and took a swig, it made his anemia worse, but at least it would keep him alive from that lunatic for a little bit.

Not bothering to contemplate what just transpired, Athos went into a frantic nightmarish sleep with images of this Aramis flashing every now and then. 

What he didn't know, is that another watched while he tossed and turned in the night. 

~~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis finds his prey in the city and stalks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts off from Aramis' POV and takes place a little bit before the first chapter. You can kinda guess who's POV will be in the next chapter, once that one's up the plot should start rolling forward more.

Aramis' attention had been grabbed by the human Athos just a few days prior to their first encounter in Athos' flat. The last rays of the sun had moved below the horizon, allowing him to step freely out on the street. 

On nights like these, Aramis would usually go to some club or bar and lure an unsuspecting victim away and feed. It never satisfied him for long though, and so he had to find another soon after. 

Tonight, he decided to try out a new bar which had opened up on the corner of some well-off district. Not too posh, but still higher-grade than the sleazy and smoke filled lower profile ones he frequented often.

The sign outside stated the name in swirling gold and cobalt blue letters spelling "King Louis". It was a plain building for the most part, but that didn't seem to deter the many people spilling out the door. Apparently everybody in the city decided to try out the bar /tonight/.

Luckily, Aramis was able to charm his way inside with practiced ease and managed to reach the actual bar and order a drink. While waiting, he scanned his surroundings, checking out the decor and some of the people along with it. 

There was plenty of eye-candy in the crowd, but he could never find anybody truly- his thoughts slammed to a halt when he saw a man walk into the bar. He was absolutely and positively perfect, from his dark mess of hair and striking green eyes, to the chiseled face and beautifully formed body.

This person was the one. Aramis had to have him no matter what.

The bar-tender, a cute blonde, snapped him out of his mindless-staring directed at the attractive stranger when she handed him his drink. Thanking the young woman, he turned back to see that the man was reluctantly being led to the bar by another man who appeared to be much younger and with long dark hair.

They placed themselves a few people away from Aramis, where Aramis could hear what they started to talk about after ordering drinks.

"C'mon Athos, you need to be out in the world again," the younger one said. So his name was Athos, now he had a name to go on. 

"I've simply been busy with work, I haven't the time to go out much anymore, d'Artagnan." Athos replied.

"We both know that isn't true, ever since you and Anne-" the boy, d'Artagnan, dropped off from what he was saying when he saw the glare directed his way from Athos. "Oh well, let's just enjoy the free-time we have alright?" Athos nodded in reply and grabbed the drink the bar-tender placed in front of them.

Water? That was strange, who goes to a bar and gets water? Oh well, he didn't dwell on the thought for too long, for a few more of the groups friends showed up and joined them.

After seeing him at the bar for the first time, Aramis continued to follow Athos to learn as much as he could about him. He found where he lived, when he went home, where he shopped, his workplace, and every other detail he could.

He seemed like a fairly reclusive person, not many visited him and he usually went from work and straight back home.

The few days Aramis stalked his prey, he finally decided it was time to move in for the kill. 

So that was how Aramis came to be inside of Athos' flat just when it said man got home. Following with bated breath, it took every ounce of his self control to wait when Athos had stripped out of his wet clothes. 

The man had lean muscles, and combined with the swagger of his stance, he was absolutely gorgeous. Aramis could barely contain himself, but he had to focus on what he came here to do.

According to plan, Athos was lured over towards the curtain when Aramis apparated behind him. Stealthily leaning in, he whispered,

"Honestly, I thought you looked better without the shirt on," 

Athos flinched in surprise, and that was Aramis' cue to wheel him around to face him and slam him against the wall with a dull /thud/.

His face was twisted with emotion every second, it changed from, surprise, to fear, to anger, and finally to lust. Aramis knew he had him now, one look into his eyes and he the other was done for, completely hypnotized.

Seizing the moment he had been dreaming about for days, he placed his lips on Athos' neck, and after a moment or two, he sank his teeth in.

He expected the best blood he had ever tasted, but instead all he got was horribly deficient blood. He coughed and hacked and asked what the hell that was about.

At least the man could pick up fast that he was a vampire, for he replied with, "I'm anemic," and folded his arms very matter-of-factish.

That explained it. But why did that have to happen? This almost Adonis-like man had something like this? He couldn't drink this blood! There had to be some way to fix it...

"Then you need to take something for it because I am not going to drink horrible blood like that,"

"Why do you think I'll let you drink my blood?"

"Why do you think I'll give you a choice?"

"Just find someone else,"

"I want /you/" Aramis wasn't going to back down from this, he wanted- no, /needed/- him badly. Then an idea dawned on him.

"You know what? You're seeing a doctor, and I am going to make /sure/ you get better,"

"So you can just kill me?" Athos was very adamant on letting him know how annoyed he was, not scared like others would be, he just seemed mildly displeased at the situation as a whole. 

"That's the idea," he smiled, teeth bared just a bit.

Athos then dismissed him and he left with a grin, he didn't seem /too/ unwilling, just a bit moody.

If he had to wait a little bit longer than normally anticipated he was fine with it, as long as he got Athos in the end.


End file.
